


Drunk Mode

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drunk Hatake Kakashi, Drunk Texting, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Kakashi's phone has various modes: Silent, Vibrate and Airplane modes. Iruka thinks it should have drunk mode.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916296
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020, you have the potential to bloom into something even more beautiful than the cosmos





	Drunk Mode

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second contribution to the KakaIru Week 2020. I used the prompt: confessions. I was trying using skins for my works. This is my first official try. Tell me what you guys think!

* * *

"Okay, punks! Pick your poison!" Anko places a large tray on the low table, right over the stack of papers. There are a mix-match of cups on the tray, along with a bottle of cheap wine and assorted snacks. "And by pick your poison, I mean pick a cup 'cus we are all drinking the same stuff. Horse piss."

Iruka huffs and leans back. He stretches his arms over his head and groans when his spine pops. "Ugh, I'm not even halfway done. I'm never going to finish this on time.

"Don't say that," Raidou says, though he looks just as tired as Iruka feels. They had been working nonstop for over a month on putting a proposal together to hopefully, get a major contract and finally put their little company out there. However, researching, cleaning up the data, and actually writing the damn proposal was taking more than they anticipated. "We'll make it. Who needs sleep anyway?"

Anko opens the bottle and fills up the cups. "If all else fails, we can just ask your rich boyfriend to give us money."

Iruka rests his head against the backrest of the couch. He closes his eyes. "I'm never going to ask him for money. This is my company, and I'm going to pull this out of my ass. Somehow." He opens his eyes and looks at Anko when she presses a mug into his hands.

"Don't look at me like that," Anko says when Iruka looks pointedly at the mug. It's painted with dancing dogs. "You don't have wine glasses."

Iruka sits up and drinks half of the mug in one go. "God this taste nasty."

"You also don't have booze. Good booze."

Iruka refuses to pout. "I don't have money to buy expensive shit." This wine had been on sale at the mini-market down the street.

Anko takes a drink from her own mug. This one is bright yellow with a happy sun. "Where is Kakashi? Call him. Tell him its an emergency. We need alcohol. Stat."

Raidou snorts. He was given a tall crystal glass. Anko had filled it to the top. "I think it's a bad idea to drink while we are in the middle of this." Still, despite his words, Raidou took a moderate sip.

"Who knows, maybe we'll be able to write something epic," Anko says. She scrunches her nose. "Though I doubt we'll be able to get drunk on this swill. We definitely deserve better." Then she pulls out Iruka's cell phone.

"Oi! That's my cell phone," Iruka says. He lunges forward to grab his cell phone. He's too slow. Anko moves out of his reach with a cackle. A lock screen doesn't stop her. Over ten years of friendship means that she knows most of his passwords. It helps that he uses the same ones over and over again.

She pulls up the messenger app, only to stop in surprise at the number of messages. Messages from Kakashi. Anko stops and bursts into laughter.

"Oh, my god! What is with Kakashi?" Anko doesn't protest when Iruka snatches the cell phone back. "Is he drunk texting you?!"

Iruka looks down at his phone screen and rolls his eyes. "Yes. He went out with some coworkers. And his boss, I think. He always does this when he gets drunk. He's a stupid drunk."

Raidou stands up and moves closer. "What? Really? Kakashi? I have to see this."

Iruka locks his phone before Raidou could see. He stuffs the phone into his back pocket. "No."

Both Anko and Raidou whine.

"No. Come on. It was funny. Let me read the rest," Anko says.

"We really need a break right now. Find something to lift our spirits, help us relax," Raidou adds.

"Please!" they both say.

Iruka purses his lips but finally relents. He wants to read them, too. Kakashi was a funny, stupid drunk. "Fine," he says. He unlocks his cell phone. "Let's see how much of a mess he is. You can tell how drunk he is by his texts."

Iruka sits down on the couch. Anko and Raidou sit on either side. Iruka unlocks the screen.

"Oh?" Anko says, with a mischievous grin. "What does he do?"

Iruka rolls his eyes but there is a smile on his lips. "He confesses his love for me, the idiot. Drunk Kakashi forgets that we are going to get married and keeps proposing."

The texts began innocently enough. Iruka supposes that Kakashi was not that drunk yet. He was still talking coherently enough. But by the time it hit midnight, it went downhill.

"God, this is the idiot I'm going to marry," Iruka says, after reading the messages.

Anko and Raidou laugh.

* * *

Iruka's phone:

Kashi <3   
  
**Today** 21:08 pm   
we are going to the second bar of the night  
  
not much better than the first classier name the drunk slug  
  
can slugs get drunk?  
  
fml they invited ebisu that fuck  
  
im gonna get him drunk  
  
love you ruru  
  
21:39 pm   
ruru watcha doing?  
  
working hard? Fighting!  
  
ebisu got kicked out btw it was great  
  
I took a video how much money should I scam him for?  
  
that is your coworker  
  
keep it we can blackmail him later  
  
01:15 am   
I cant see straight  
  
cus Im gay gay 4 u  
  
and drunk so so drunk sorry  
  
I miss u sooooo much ruru, ruka ru  
  
y cant I have you?   
  
viganas are hanted they put ghosts in them  
  
you mean tampons?  
  
01:53 am   
I lobe u we i lov you for a long long time. did you know that???? we shold get married mary me ruka  
  
im so mush bettr than him  
  
who you?  
  
yes  
  
kakashi we are going to get married  
  
nooooooooo  
  
You idiot! I'm getting married to you.  
  
hell yeah  
  
take that nerd  
  



End file.
